wizardvillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Karacuma
The battle of Karacuma is the climax of the first story arc within Flower Knight Dakini, it is a battle where Dakini achieves marginal victory over the Sky Golems. The battle itself began shortly after Dakini disappears from Eiden's side as she is lured away by a distant song. The north gate is destroyed by a single Straight Thunder from a humanoid Golem known as Karura, the outskirts of Karacuma are flooded with Spider Golems almost immediately afterwards. In a futile attempt to stop the Sky Golems the city guard's airborne division launch explosives to flip the Spider Golems onto their backs. The guards near the north gate try to immobilize as many Spider Golems by using a glue like substance. Unfortunately just as things are looking up for the people of Karacuma Karura unleashes a wave of flames and incinerates all of the nearby guards at the north gate. Eiden is left in shock at the barbaric slaughter of all the people around him and only narrowly escapes the flames. Heading further into the city Eiden encounters two red panda children, one of them is injured. Eiden tries in vain to console them while he treats the younger child's scrap wound. Unfortunately they are discovered by a Spider Golems just as Eiden finishes treating the younger child's wound. Refusing to witness the death of two children Eiden uses a pile of debris and pushes back against the Spider Golem, his arm is impaled on a wooden spike. Earlier before the flame wave all buses within Karacuma had been annihilated due to a barrage of Straight Thunders from Karura. Luckily no one had been on those buses when they were destroyed so there were no casualties for those trying to escape. Mayor Hoff desperately tries to contact his subordinate to little avail while the battle rages on. Just as all hope is lost Dakini appears before Eiden and disposes of the Spider Golems that assault him as well as the children. Hurling the Spider Golems away and slicing them apart Dakini uses her palm thrusts to disperse the remains of the Spider Golems. The flames fro their explosion are sucked in and devoured by her, this time however she does not pass out, Eiden remarks how she has gotten stronger. Dakini engages Karura and his minion but is unable to overpower them due to receiving frequent injuries in her eyes and wrists. In order to get to Karura Dakini begins to destroy all the Spider Golems however they only serve to distract her from the main threat. Deciding to take a different approach Dakini begins to utilize her Palm thrusts to weaken Karura however its also what causes a great deal of collateral damage. Dakini channels the power of her palm thrust into a kick that knocks Karura into a large wall, as Karura recovers he finds out that Dakini has destroyed his straw dolls. These dolls are used to amplify the power of his Straight Thunders into the previously mentioned barrage, the other equipment that can act as amplifiers being the circular praying orbs. Dakini and Karura begin trading blows which ends when the Golem charges up a Straight Thunder which Dakini dodges by leaning to her right. The Straight Thunder that Dakini dodges narrowly misses a group of civilians that're taking refuge in builder behind her. One of the civilians, a panda, sustains injuries in his leg and is unable to escape with his friends. Dakini lands another two palm thrusts on Karura and then proceeds to stab her transformed blade into his shoulder but is dislodges by a direct hit from a Straight Thunder. Eiden rushes to Dakini's side in order to tell her that its unacceptable that she does not deflect the Straight Thunders in order to protect the civilians. Unfortunately Dakini is in no state to respond to his words as she regenerates from taking a direct hit, she goes back to trading blows with Karura. The point of view momentarily shifts to Eiden who is having a flashback, in his flashback he's painting while one of his college friends comes up behind him. She asks Eiden what he's painting and he turns around with a tearful mentally unhinged smile, its revealed that he's painting a Golem that's been impaled by multiple pillars. Upon realizing what he's painting Eiden recoils in shock and the easel holding up his painting collapses. Meanwhile the battle has reached its endgame as Dakini has weakened Karura to the point where she is able to disarm him and sever it's arm. Karura attempts to retaliate using a long spike-like blade but it is blocked by Dakini's wrist guard, her wrist snaps under the weight of the strike. In a desperate bid to kill her Karura impales Dakini's hand, the one holding her blade which is back in the form of a sword, and wraps her in several cloth-like appendages that extend from it's waist. As Karura is charging up a Straight Thunder Dakini uses her telekinesis to retrieve her sword, she then proceeds to bisect Karura which kills him. The ensuing explosion is consumed by Dakini who remains levitating in the air above Karacuma. Eiden suddenly realizes that Dakini will fault herself for all the collateral damage and tries to steer attention away from the ruins of the city center, he fails. Dakini collapses in tears as she comes back into the right state of mind, utterly defeated by the realization that she played apart in the destruction of what she wanted to protect. Eiden pounds the ground angrily in frustration at being robbed of a perfect idealized victory, both their inner turmoil is interrupted by the arrival of the Mirror Golem. The mirror Golem states that it isn't interested in a weapon whose heart has no power which refers to Dakini's lack of willpower. The mirror golem's minions then proceed to retrieve the scattered papers that make up Prakasha's report, all this while remarking how it wishes to seek out it's enemies. The Mirror Golem then picks up Dakini's sword which she had dropped during her emotional melt down, questioning what the sword is. A close up panel shows the inky substance that makes up the Mirror Golem's face, it begins to materialize more minions. The combined power of the Mirror Golem's minions allows the opening of a portal, on the other side of the portal is a Garuda-class Golem. This Golems is the same one that Dakini had injured during the Enoth Skirmish several days earlier. As their demise appears imminent Dakini transforms and four large arms sprout from her back. The Golem beyond the portal fires it's Straight Thunder as Dakini rushes forward to meet it, a third eyes opens from the vertical line on her face. She forces the Straight Thunder to split apart into several smaller beams with sheer strength alone, afterwards she commands her sword to rocket to her side. The Golem is shredded to pieces and explodes where the fire is then consumed by Dakini, in this process one of the Mirror Golem's arms is severed. After the Golem beyond the portal is destroyed Dakini eliminates the Mirror Golem's minions with a long horizontal swing of her blade. The Mirror Golem is blinded by the Flower Knight who is wreathed in flames and is subsequently shredded along with any remaining minions. As the Mirror Golem crashes to the ground in pieces the battle finally ends with Dakini falling to her knees, she is completely exhausted.